wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Fix-It Felix, Jr. (character)
Fix-it Felix, Jr. is the tritagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. He is the hero of the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. Appearance Felix is a diminutive man with a blue plumbers outfit and cap, white undershirt, blue eyes and brown hair. His appearances, mostly clothing, changed throughout character development from wearing overalls to modern plumbers uniform. At first (and it was shown in one of the presentations of the movie's development), he was to wear a yellow shirt and a sightly different utility belt. However, it changed into a blue shirt with a name tag on it and the belt's appearance changed as well. Biography Fix-It Felix Jr.: The All-Around Good Guy "Felix is the popular star of Fix-It Felix Jr. and Niceland's hammer-wielding maintenance man who's beloved by all. When he is not busy fixin' all of Ralph's wreckin', this gold-medal-winning good guy is being showered with kisses, praise and pies from his tenants. Hardwired for niceness, anything other than being "The Good Guy" just doesn't compute." Personality Felix is a cheery, lovable, kind-hearted hero. He brings joy to the Nicelanders by fixing their apartment windows whenever Ralph destroys them. As a result, he is often given praises, pies and has parties thrown in his honor. During the parties, Felix is shown to be a gregarious person. He doesn't treat Ralph as badly as the Nicelanders do and even seems to be a bit sympathetic for him. When Ralph tires of his role as the villain and abandons his game, Felix is courageous enough to take responsibility and risk his life for his game by searching for him. Memorable Quotes * "Stand by, my Q*Bertese is a little rusty." * "Why, thank you, friend!" * "He abandoned his game!" * "I can fix it!" * "WHY DO I FIX EVERYTHING I TOUCH??!!" * "Well, that must be Mario. Fasionably late, per the norm. * "You're one dynamite gal!" * 'I'm Fix-It Felix, Jr., ma'am... from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr." * "Ralph's gone Turbo?" * "It is my job to fix what Ralph wrecks." * "Look at that high definition! Your face... it's amazing." * "Jiminy jaminy!" * "I met the most dynamite gal. She gives me the honey glow something awful!" * "I don't have to do boo!" Trivia *Felix is the only character in the film to be seen regenerating after dying. Turbo also dies in the film, but he is unable to regenerate as he is in another game. *His main inspiration is Mario. *In the video game, he claims that he is lactose intolerant. *During the film's earliest development, Felix was cast as the main character instead of Ralph. *Also during the film's earliest development, he was intended to join Ralph to help him be the good guy. *Felix's clothes were also changed during his development. He wore overalls to a yellow shirt with tucked sleeves, and a different belt. But now he wears a blue shirt and a name tag on it with a diffferent belt. *Felix is the fourth good guy in a Disney animated feature to be put in jail, the first three being Pince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin, and Flynn Rider from Tangled. Images FixItFelix.png wreck-it-ralph-fix-it-felix-jr.jpg Fix-It Felix Stats.png|The stats of Fix-It Felix, Jr. from the Meet Felix video Fix-It.jpg Felix x Calhoun.png Felix Hit.jpg Screen_shot_2012-11-20_at_11.40.41_PM.png|8-Bit Felix Category:Characters Category:Fix-It Felix, Jr. Characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Heroes